


Parkour!

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Olicity Road Trip prompt: "Felicity surprises Oliver with a trip to an indoor parkour park because she knows it’s killing him to not jump around like a ninja. It’s a win-win because he gets to play and she gets to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from tumblr. I'm Aubvi there too if you want to chat or throw a prompt my way! :)

It hasn’t even been two weeks and she can tell he’s getting antsy. He’s happy and smiling constantly, a beautiful thing to see every day on a face that’s been shadowed for so long, and he has her doing more activity than she's ever done in her life. Yes, they're in bed more than they're out of it, but when they  _are_  out they’re hiking and riding bikes and exploring whatever town they happen to find themselves in, just wandering aimlessly, hand in hand, sometimes for hours. But while Felicity was too tired to even move at the end of the day yesterday, Oliver decided to go out for a run. He was gone for over an hour and covered in sweat when he came back to their room, but after a quick shower he still managed to rock her world before they finally fell asleep.

 

They may be "done" with the hood life, but he's still constantly vigilant of his surroundings. She’s sure she sees his ears perk up every time there’s a siren nearby, and since they’ve been in LA these last few days, sirens are much more prevalent. She can’t fault him for getting a little restless. Her fingers have been itching to hack for days and she’s sure he misses the adrenaline too. She thinks maybe a little extra physical activity, something  _different_ , would do him good. So, while he’s sleeping in a little later this morning, something else that’s new, she sneaks out of bed to grab her tablet. She runs a search for an indoor parkour park, one of those places where he can use the extra energy to climb walls actually meant for climbing, instead of the ones in the hotel room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He parks in front of the nondescript building she's navigated him to and she can feel his confused stare on her. Before he can ask her what they're doing again she opens her door and hops out of the car. She doesn't have to look back to know he's following her, and sure enough, she feels his hand slip into hers before she's ten feet from the car. Giving it a light squeeze she turns to smile up at him, "This will be fun. I promise."

 

He ducks down to give her a quick kiss before grinning, and they're still close enough that she can see him wink at her from behind his sunglasses. "As long as you're with me, I'm sure it will be."

 

Of all the things she’s discovered about this new Oliver, the sappy sweetness is one of her favorites, though she remembers a certain amount of sap from the old Oliver too. But the warmth that spreads through her every time he says something sweet and unexpected is something she hopes to hold onto no matter where and how their new lives settle.

 

When they reach the door and walk in there's a teenager working behind the counter, but otherwise the place is empty. Which is good. He'll be able to do so much more if he has the place to himself. She quickly pays for a day pass while he's busy looking around and once they both have their wristbands on she finally speaks. "Probably not what you were expecting, but I figured you might enjoy bouncing off some real walls for a while.”

 

She walks over to the conveniently located snack bar that just happens to have a table where she can sit and enjoy her coffee while he plays. She’d picked up the latest copy of Technology Review in the bookstore the other day and now seems like a good time to dive in on that. So while Oliver is tying his shoes and doing some stretching, something she’s definitely missed watching, she kicks off her sandals and props her feet on the chair across from her. He stops by to ask if she’s good and give her a quick kiss before taking off at a run,

 

Felicity alternates between reading an article and staring at Oliver as he jumps over this wall and hangs from that bar, a constant blur of motion. She’s deep into an article about a new silicone chip to be used in smartphones when he comes up behind her, leaning around to kiss her cheek. She jumps about a foot off her chair and turns to him with a playful glare, “I see your sneaky ninja skills haven’t been dulled by our time away.”

 

“Put the magazine away and come play with me for a bit. I’ll boost you over the high walls.”

  
“Sure, a ‘boost’. You can call it that all you want, Oliver, but we both know it’s just an excuse to grab my ass in public.” She’s laughing to herself and shaking her head, but is already standing and reaching into her bag for the Nikes she brought along just in case.

  
Felicity steps onto the matted floor and goes to walk past him, but feels an arm snake around her waist and then she’s being pulled into a kiss and spun to be pressed against the wall. It’s several minutes and they’re both breathing heavily before they finally pull apart. Felicity recovers first, “Oliver, I realize the place is almost empty, but I’m not interested in giving the kid behind the counter a free show.” She gives him a light pat on the cheek before ducking under his arm and taking off at a run across the floor, headed straight for a low wall that she thinks she can jump.

 

When she's within a few feet of it she realizes she may have misjudged, but it's too late to stop herself, so she goes for it. She jumps as high as she can, but her ankles catch the edge, sending her tumbling over to the other side with a shriek, and she falls in a heap on the padded mat. She hears the heavy footsteps racing toward her and feels the vibrations coming up from the mats with every footfall. Then he’s there, one hand on her elbow helping her to sit up, the other gently cupping her cheek, the way he always has when he's needed to see her face and check that she's okay. His face is the picture of concern, but the only thing bruised is her ego and she's shaking with silent laughter, glad they have the place to themselves so nobody witnessed that epic fail.

 

Oliver pulls her to her feet, running an appraising eye and gentle hand over her, checking for injuries and ignoring her "I'm fine"s. She says it three times before she finally places both hands on his cheeks, stopping his movement with a kiss and then forcing him to meet her eyes.

 

“Oliver, I’m okay. But I think maybe I will take you up on that boost after all.”


End file.
